vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lesseti
Summary Leseti it's the Knight that protected the Crown Prince of Diaz - Silpennon to escape after his father, the King was murdered. Later she and her liege are saved by Artpe and Maetel. At the orders of Artpe, Lesseti and Silpennon form the Fake's Hero Party to confuse the possible traitors of Humanity on which Party was the true one. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely higher Name: Leseti, Queen Leseti Origin: I Reincarnated For Nothing Gender: Female Age: Around 43 Classification: Human, Knight Powers and Abilities: Level 380, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low - has increased regeneration via Mana), Magic, Energy Manipulation (Via Mana), Shield and Axe Master (Has reached the peak of Humanity), Accelerated Development (As she is a member of the Hero's Party, she shares Maetel development and Acceleration constitution), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Mana and Magical Energy), Self-Sustenance (Type 3, at her level, she doesn't need to sleep), Telepathy (Talking), Reactive Evolution (As a member of the Hero's Party, she acquired Maetel aptitude and talent of awakening skills and adapting to external or internal agents), Dimensional Storage (Via Dimensional Pouch), Statistics Amplification (Can increase the effects of her skills, items, and magic spells by infusing Mana within them), Resistance to: Soul Manipulation (Every level increase the power of one's soul, a difference of one level can be fatal), Curse Manipulation (Via Leveling System as at his level, Curses don't work), Cold Manipulation (Via Leveling System and his level), Heat Manipulation (Via Leveling System and his level), Rage Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Via Leveling System, at his level such things won't affect him), Mind Manipulation (Can resist to Regina (I Reincarnated For Nothing)'s mind manipulation that could affect several thousands of humans), Poison Manipulation (Resisted to Demon's King Aura which was poisonous) Attack Potency: At least City level, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters as Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key she's level 380) Speed: FTL (As she can reacted and fight with the Light Spirit King, a being who it's light itself) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25, likely higher Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters as Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key she's level 380) Durability: At least City level, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters as Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key she's level 380) Stamina: Very high (As she reached the peak of Humanity) Range: Extended with weapon Standard Equipment: Sword and Shield Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mana Manifestation: Its the most basic mana technique. It let the user manipulate mana for a limited variety of effects like engraving letters into wood using hot mana. Mana Manipulation: It's the advanced mana technique that let a character to manipulate Mana for different effects and spells. Shield Charge: A skill that sends foes flying with each swing of the shield. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:I Reincarnated For Nothing Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7